narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kakō
was a fabrication that was created to serve Kū, as well as lead the Akuta in order to fulfil Ōnoki's desire to protect peace within Iwagakure and the shinobi world. Personality Kakō was shown to be a very irritable and impatient man, enjoying constant excitement from battle and the likes. Similar to his fellow artificial humans, he was fascinated by the nature of human interaction and enjoyed reading about it. Kakō's love for battle could also make him disobedient towards orders and made him reckless to the point of overtaxing himself. Appearance Kakō had red hair and grey eyes. He wore a purple tunic over a sleeveless black bodysuit. Like his comrades, his hands and face were covered with bandages. Abilities Physical Prowess As a Fabrication, Kakō's physical prowess was well-beyond a normal human. He was shown very nimble and evasive, excelling in taijutsu to the point he held his own during a three-on-one assault. He was also very resilient, as he took Sarada's solidly-landed chakra enhanced punch and still was able to battle. Nature Transformation Apparently gaining some of Ōnoki's genetic material into his design, Kakō is adept in the Dust Release Kekkei Tōta, granting him mastery of Earth, Wind, and Fire Release. With the Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, he could launch energy cubes that disintegrate anything they touch. He also could launch them in rapid succession as small projectiles or create a massive one. However, he couldn't perform any other ninjutsu afterwards for about 20 seconds without serious damage to his body. With Earth Release alone, he had shown a variety of tactics, such as creating rock clones, and massive constricting walls. New Era Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc Kakō went to see their leader, Kū, with Kirara, who returned to give their leader her report. He even asked Kirara if she made a mistake during her mission and blamed her while talking about Kokuyō and Sekiei being late, much to her irritation. Kakō said there was no need to make excuses to him and stated their leader would pass judgement. When his leader Kū began his power move against the Fourth Tsuchikage, Kakō aided him in capturing the village leader. After the successful abduction, Kokuyō return seeking help for the weakening Sekiei. Kakō and Kirara joined him to help. Midway, they found Mitsuki approaching them while carrying Sekiei. While Kirara and the others grew suspicious of Mitsuki, Sekiei vouched for Mitsuki, insisting that the young boy truly came of his own free will to learn who he really is. Once arriving at their headquarter, he discussed with Kokuyō how best to deal with Mitsuki, as the plan ultimately was to dissect him. Kokuyō however calmly said they would wait for orders. After Ōnoki went missing, Kū had Kakō and Kokuyō use more Akuta to search for the elderly man. Later, his body began breaking down, requiring treatment. When Kirara's body began weakening, it caused her genjutsu on the village officials to end. Realising that they had to take drastic measure to keep their work secret from the outside world, Kū launched a hostile takeover. Once succeeding, the artificial humans began growing irritable at Kū's refusal to try a human heart transplant on them, which could likely save their lives, on the grounds that they did not yet have Ōnoki's permission. He later found Ōnoki and Boruto. Kakō told his master to return to the village to move things along. Ōnoki agreed, but told his soldier to take Boruto harmlessly. While he agreed, once Ōnoki left, Kakō made it clear he wanted to fight Boruto to the death. He quickly made his love for battle clear as he began pressuring Boruto with his various techniques. He engaged Boruto in battle until Boruto was aided by the arrival of Sarada and Chōchō. Together, they were able to exploit Kakō's time limit and mount a counterattack. Kakō however decided to push past his limit and began launching a barrage of Dust Release attacks. He soon cornered them, but before Kakō could launch the final blow, his body finally broke down completely, thus killing him. pt-br:Kakō